Lies and Love
by AVAuchiha
Summary: *Very possible spoilers if you don't read the manga* After all is said and done, and the truth is revealed to Sasuke he is left only to dwell on what has come of his corrupted family. Is it possible to find the love through the lies? Bad at summaries


**Hello, this is my first story on here or anything on here so try not to be too hard on me, although I'd love any type of review or critisism you have. If you liked it tell me why... If you didn't- tell me why. So I can improve. **

**Very possible of manga spoilers, so if you aren't up to date with the Uchiha brothers don't read.**

**I don't even have a 2% chance of ever owning _Naruto_, just the manga, boxsets, movies, games, etc. Oh and a very nifty keychain with Kakashi and Naruto on it. (But sadly, I don't get to actually own Naruto at all, and never will.) **

**I read a story on here that said every Sasuke fan should have a story like this after they read the manga with him & Itachi. Unfortunetly they don't get any credit because I can't remember who it was, but thank you. This is my take on it.**

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V

* * *

  
**

My heart drummed on my ribs. All lies. How many lies could possibly be told without being revealed under one roof? Itachi had loved me. He risked it all for me. He abandoned his village for me. Who knows where he would have ended up if he had chosen to take my life instead of spare his unworthy little brother.

He even was able to kill Mother and Father.

I had no clue how he was able to kill mother. She would love us unconditionally regardless of all of our flaws- she'd even support us. She never once looked down on Itachi. It was as if she knew what he was doing, whatever it was she assumed that he was doing was going to be the right thing in the end after all. I tried to imagine the look on her face when he killed her; I had, after all, seen it because of Itachi showing me repeatedly. It was more of a look of pity then anything else. She looked more ashamed of herself for allowing her son to go through with killing his parents and having him go through the pain that he didn't show, then being ashamed of Itachi himself. She was the most selfless beautiful person in the world.

My chest started to hurt again. Thinking of all of this was a horrible idea, but it was as if I had fallen in a pool of my own thoughts and was now drowning. There was literally no one left to save me from myself anymore. So I continued to suffer.

As I kept drowning I floated over to the thoughts of Father. It was a lie that he loved me and I was sure of it. I was not another Itachi and even as they were arguing I knew he was disappointed with me because of it. Once the arguments started I noticed the way he looked at me. Thinking hard over and over again in his mind how he could turn his youngest son into the next prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Mother told me that he loved us equally. I think it was one of the few times she had ever been dishonest, but she would do anything for her children. Father, on the other hand, would do anything for his precious corrupted clan. I was just an embarrassment or a backup plan to him. Itachi was just his trophy or a tool for the Uchiha that he could show off to prove how powerful and intelligent the mighty Uchiha's really were. Obviously neither of both if they were all defeated within such a short amount of time by one person…

Then again that person is probably the greatest Uchiha that has lived so far, probably ever to live. He was strong physically and emotionally. He was my mentor he was the one person I knew that I could look up to and who would brighten my day at any cost. I had killed him though. My greatest goal, dream, wish, call it what you will but it had finally been accomplished and I had never in my life felt as empty as I did now. If only he had taken me with him, told me, or killed me even- anything would be better then to have learned the truth during my short lived victory.

My chest squeezed harder around my heart and I was still drowning, unable to breathe due to all of the memory's washing in. I kept looking into the memories after wincing rather visibly, hoping my team and Madara hadn't noticed. I glanced at the masked man before looking back down to my feet.

Itachi had despised Madara, I could pick this up right away just by how Itachi had spat our forefather's name out. I wasn't sure how much of Madara's story I could believe but I knew in my heart he was telling the truth about my brother. I had known about his hatred of wars and death from eavesdropping when I was younger. None of it had made sense then and by the time my clan's remains were graffiti on the walls across the Uchiha symbol I had forgotten all about it. When he told me that all Itachi had done back there, during our fight was act, I knew it was true. Maybe I had known that was the truth from the beginning. There was no way I could ever dream of being as strong as my brother. I knew I had gotten close, but I could never surpass him even in death he will beat me in knowledge alone. There were many other ways he was stronger then me. I could have never been able to carry out a mission like that. I couldn't even manage to kill my best friend.

My heart clenched harder yet again as I thought about Naruto. My old team was still like a family to me. Another family I had managed to lose, although this time it was my own fault. Memories of team seven started suffocating me along with the others. These ones almost more painful, because I knew I had killed a family I was able to create with them and hurt them as much as I hurt when mine was taken from me. I hated the fact that they still looked for me, still worried about me. Madara had told me about their horrified faces when he told them that the match between Itachi and I was over. Kakashi was like a father to me and Sakura was the only girl that stopped and actually cared about me, not just my appearance. I was never truly sure of what Naruto had been to me. It was much more then what I had with Itachi before the massacre. It wasn't like the love I had shared with my older brother. Even though that's what Naruto had described it as. It was love but it was different. I didn't think I was in love with the loser at all, don't get me wrong. It was merely a feeling that I was unsure of. Best friends should be easy to eliminate, right? They get replaced time after time between people. Maybe nobody else had a friendship that was as precious as this one is, or as I would tell Naruto, was. Although I could never tell any of team seven this, I was never really able to severe the bond between me and the blonde idiot completely. Kakashi and Sakura's were never truly broken either, but I was able to push them away from my mind before the flood of memories at least. Naruto's have been here the whole time I had even caught myself worrying about him time and time again. Hoping he didn't do anything too stupid to jeopardize his own dream of becoming hokage.

The memories were starting to sting my throat and eyes due to the lack of breathing and I briefly wondered how my appearance was at the moment in front of my team. The last thing I needed was Karin fussing over me and stating out loud how sorry she was for me and smother me with her pity (and breasts, if I was off guard like this and she decided to seize the moment. She was worse then the Konoha fan girls). I wasn't sure whether Karin would be worse or turning around and seeing the look of pity in Suigetsu and Jugo's faces, while they remained silent. I didn't chance a glance at them and I forced myself to believe that I wasn't coming off as a completely unstable wreck. I was starting to be as good at lying as the rest of my family it seemed. Team Snake/Hawk was never meant to get personal but I knew they cared for me, and I unwillingly and hopefully unknowingly to them returned the favor. They couldn't replace my other two families but more bonds that I could lie about being able to break were starting to form. I never once denied still loving my brother though.

I gasped quietly to myself in pain as my chest felt as though it was caving in and froze, waiting for one of my teammates to approach me. Although I'm sure they had all heard me; none of them moved or reacted at all and I was thankful. My thoughts returned to Itachi. Sure he had joined the Akatsuki- a pure scum organization that threatened the life of my best friend, and who knew who else. I was still suspicious on their intentions but I was sure it was some crazy scheme that would end wars one way or another. I also wasn't sure how my brother managed to want to join and be apart of it but I knew he had his reasons. He always did. Whether it was not helping me practice or for killing our clan- I knew now that Itachi didn't act without a reason. I also noticed, as the smothering memories pointed out to me, he had never fought unless he had a good reason to or if it was his only choice. Even with Naruto at the hotel he had refused to fight me at first, frustrating me; but he hadn't wanted to fight anybody there. He never wanted to needlessly harm people. If he was provoked he would act, but even there he hadn't shown barely any of his powers and strength. I vaguely thought of him poking me in the forehead when we were younger when denying me his help with practice, "I'm sorry Sasuke, another time." It had always annoyed me to no end. Suddenly the words I wasn't able to make out that left his lips while he died became vividly and terrifyingly clear. "I'm sorry Sasuke. There won't be a next time."

I gasped louder this time and felt all the pain from the sea of memories fade away. The dam had broken and I could finally breathe again. I took in a huge lungful of air, and felt a strange sensation on my face. It was the cool, ocean breeze hitting my face, as it had been since we had been resting at this spot. The strange sensation wasn't that though. It was the stinging of the trails of wet tears that were rolling down my cheeks. My eyes screwed up as I continued to sob and knew that I couldn't lie any longer to myself about loving my elder brother in return. I would make sure he did not die in vain, regardless of whose hands he died by. I was no longer an avenger who was looking to unmercifully destroy the one who had done them wrong, but was a younger brother who wanted his older brother who had loved him and gave up his life for him to be carried on in everybody's memories as a hero, as he truly was.

I sighed as all of the memories were finally set free and I could finally completely breathe freely again and prepared myself to do whatever it took to prove the lies weren't true and that the love was.

* * *

**So that's it. I'm all ears for some constructive critisism. **

**:) **

**Let me know how I did.**

**I wont beg..**

**(PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE)  
**


End file.
